


The Playboy's Amusement

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Love & Obsession [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Fascinated Play Boy, Conflicted Love, M/M, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kai was tired of the Playboy roll his rich status gave him...So he decided to finally settle down with someone that he liked...Much to Kyungsoo's distaste...





	The Playboy's Amusement

Weeks passed slowly by bit by little bit through Kyungsoo's weary eyes. During those many days in between, he had noticed a strange difference in his bestfriend and it was beginning to worry him. Of course he had wanted Baekhyun to tell him what's really been going on with him but he knew that the latter wouldn't say a word until he knew for sure himself. That was just how he was.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo had his own problem to deal with and his name was Kim Jongin or Kai as he'd rather liked to be called by the entire student body at their school. He was a jerk. Most recently becoming a pervert towards the younger for a strange unknown reason.

Although Kyungsoo didn't care for his reason for bothering his once private life. He just wanted him to stop- to leave him alone. Nonetheless, he knew that elder man would refuse to do so. Which brings Kyungsoo back to his situation of avoiding the latter as much as possible.

He did everything he could think of to avoid that perverted jerk but somehow Kai- Jongin always managed to find him. It didn't matter if he were in the library, cafeteria, or hidden away in their school's empty gym when there was no practices for the day. Kai was always there to harass him in an inappropriate sexual manner.

He didn't get it- didn't understand what was so special about him for the elder to want to torment him so badly. He's never done anything wrong in his past life to deserve this sort of treatment in his present one. Or so he thinks. He's not really sure about that. For all he knew his past self could've been a horrible person.

Kyungsoo sighed for the hundredth time packing up his belongings in order for him to head home. He didn't have to work today at café Aroma which was good for the most part considering the fact that he had a world history test to study for. By the upcoming Monday of course.

He was too immersed in cleaning up the table he had been using to notice the approaching figure of the one he longed to avoid for the rest of eternity. By the time he had, it was already too late for him to escape. He was instantly boxed in by the table, his backpack held tightly in his right hand.

"It's nice seeing your pretty familiar face around here, Soo Baby." Kai said with a devious smirk pasted upon his handsome god-like face whilst he peered down at the pretty frowning expression on the face of his latest catch in their fun little game of Wolf and Rabbit.

"Well, it's the complete opposite for me, Jongass. Oops! I meant Jongjerk." Kyungsoo retorted out a hiss making sure to place much needed space between their bodies. He had to use the table behind him to balance himself in order to keep the distance remaining between them- to keep him from closing in on him like the last time they had met under these same pretenses.

"Real funny joke, Soo. I'm hysterically laughing right now-" Kai responded back sarcastically rolling his eyes at his baby Rabbit's lame excuse for an insult.

"Are you sure, because I don't hear any laughter? Get out of my way, I have better things I need to be doing with my life than wasting my precious time with you." Kyungsoo said with a smirk ghosting over his pretty pink heart-shaped lips that the latter couldn't help but stare at with a deep rumbling longing growling in his throat. That was only from the sight of his enticing lips alone. He didn't even want to mention the soft feeling they would have when his own lips would slowly part the younger's if they ever touched bases.

"I'm sorry to hear that Soo baby, but my time is your time-" Kai chuckled forcing his eyes away from the younger's lips before he did something that he would not regret. Ever.

"I don't see any relevance in that, Jongin." Kyungsoo said trying to get from out of his locked arms.

"One day you will. I'll make sure of it because I always obtain that of which I desire." Kai enlightened with a sly smile breaking through his every word.

"Not with me you don't." Kyungsoo protested with a look of pure disgust on his face, his annoyance with Kai shining through his features.

Kai leaned in pressing the right cheek of his face on Kyungsoo's when he whispered in his ear, "Let me tell you a little secret Soo..."

"I'd rather that you didn't." Kyungsoo hissed as Kai pulled his face back with an amused chuckle escaping from his throat.

Kyungsoo glared up at the elder hovering above him, brown owl eyes full of malice. He cringed when a hand reached up cupping right under his jaw clutching his chin in a tight firm grip.

Dark fully amused orbs seemingly peering through his soul as he was forced to gaze in to them before this ruggishly handsome man spoke to him with lust underlying his every word,

"I want you Kyungsoo, I will have you, because we both know that I am the type of man who always gets what he wants."


End file.
